


Kitten

by joshlerr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Smut, shield your fucking eyes, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerr/pseuds/joshlerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler gets pretty for josh and josh treats him good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

Tyler finished applying his blood-red lipstick to his mouth, popping his lips in delight when he studied himself in the mirror. He had black studded kitty ears on his head, a black corset, black thigh highs, black strappy high heels. Even some black eyeliner was smudged on his eyes, which, Tyler thought made him look sexy as fuck. Oh, and don't forget his sinful black lace panties which you could see his cock through. He was going to make Josh so pleased when he got home.

Tyler strode into their bedroom, he brought out handcuffs, rope, some lube (they didn't use condoms because what the fuck was the point? Tyler wasn't going to get pregnant and they most definitely didn't have any diseases) and a collection of vibrators, buttplugs, vibrating buttplugs, you name it. Tyler was ready to get destroyed, and frankly, just thinking about it already made him painfully hard, just thinking about what Josh would do to him. God.

Snapping Tyler out of his thoughts, he heard the door open and shut. Tyler laid himself out on the bed waiting for Josh to come see what he's done for him. "Tyler?" He heard Josh call from the living room. Tyler said nothing. He would find him.

The bedroom door creaked open and Tyler looked at Josh, a little smirk played on his lips. Josh gasped, took in the sight of Tyler with his makeup, Tyler wearing kitty ears, Tyler in lingerie, and holy shit, he was going to wreck him. Josh's eyes immediately turned dark.

"Look at you, baby. All pretty for me," Josh came over to Tyler, running his hands all over his body, carefully avoiding his cock. "Fuck," Josh whispered, going on top of Tyler and going to his neck, sucking, leaving wet kisses that turned a shade of purple to know that Tyler was claimed. Tyler whimpered and laced his fingers in Josh's faded red hair. 

"You're so fucking bad, you're such a bad boy Tyler, being such a slut," Josh growled between leaving kisses down Tyler's chest, Tyler's stomach, Tyler's thighs. "And you know little sluts like you get punished, don't you, kitten?" Tyler nodded frantically at Josh's words, desperately needing to be touched, his cock was getting painfully hard and he didn't know how long he could stand it. Josh positioned his head in between Tyler's legs and started leaving little licks against his thighs, making Tyler buck his hips up, but Josh held them down. "You have to be patient, baby girl," Josh lowly said in Tyler's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Josh then reached to the nightstand and grabbed the handcuffs, which Tyler previously laid them out. Josh gently took Tyler's arms and lifting them behind the bed, cuffing his hands to the back. Then, to Tyler's dismay, Josh slowly pulled Tyler's panties off and put a cock ring on him. "Josh.. I..." Tyler breathed. "Don't worry princess, you'll have the best orgasm of your life," those words went straight to Tyler's cock and he shivered.

Josh roughly kissed Tyler, smudging his pretty lipstick and getting it on himself in the process. Josh tortuously slowly kissed down Tyler's corset, down his body, until he got to his cock and Tyler whimpered when he kissed it. Josh kept moving down until he reached Tyler's hole and Tyler cried out when he felt Josh's wet tongue carefully circle around it. Josh started tongue-fucking him and Tyler squirmed, moaning over and over and fuck, he wanted to come so fucking bad. "J-Josh ple-ahh-please," he gasped, feeling shocks of electricity go through his body feeling Josh's tongue on him. Josh flicked his tongue and Tyler threw his head back, and he was so hard it made him want to cry. Josh lifted his head up and looked over Tyler, his eyeliner smudged, eyes wide and filled with lust. 

Josh lifted his fingers to Tyler's mouth. "Suck," he commanded. Tyler quickly obeyed, engulfing his 2 fingers in his mouth and sucking. Josh took his fingers out of Tyler's mouth and put his index at his hole. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" When Tyler eagerly nodded his head, Josh pushed his finger in and heard Tyler quietly moan. Josh pumped his finger for a while and shoved his middle finger in, scissoring. "God, Josh.. I'm- I'm ready," Tyler desperately groaned, and Josh chuckled. "I'm not even undressed, kitten," Josh pointed out as he lifted his own shirt off and took off his belt. "I don't think I'm ready for this to be over yet," he said, kissing Tyler's neck. Tyler's heart kind of sunk at that, he just wanted to come and his cock hurt so bad, but he couldn't come until Josh took that fucking ring off anyways. 

Josh, once again, grabbed something from the nightstand. Tyler's eyes widened when he realized it was a blindfold. "Jo- What are you.." Josh grinned, "it's okay, baby. You'll like it." Tyler trusted Josh as the blindfold covered his eyes. Tyler felt Josh's fingers inside him again and he moaned. Josh pulled his fingers out and applied lube to a buttplug. It excited him that he had no idea what would happen. Josh pushed the plug inside of Tyler, and Tyler gasped loudly. "J.." He bucked his hips up. Josh then pushed the button at the bottom of the plug and it started vibrating. Tyler made a fucking inhuman noise. "Oh my god, holy shit- fuck, Josh, oh god," Tyler was moaning, screaming as the toy hit his sweet spot and all Tyler could feel was pleasure. There was sweat that made Tyler's hair stick to his forehead and Tyler's head was thrown back, hands wiggling at the handcuffs. He felt a pool of heat gather in his stomach but there was nothing he could fucking do about it.

Tyler felt Josh moving the toy, making sure to hit that fucking spot every time, and then Josh's mouth was on his cock. Tyler was incapable of saying anything at that point, he was just making loud whimpering noises and all he could think about was his poor dick needing to come more than ever right now. Josh bobbed his head up and down on Tyler's cock, swirling his tongue around his head, and Tyler was so far gone, he couldn't comprehend anything. Tyler needed to come so bad, it hurt so bad that he started sobbing, he felt his warm tears absorb in the blindfold. Josh quickly stopped sucking him off to wipe his tears. "Do you want to come, darling?" He asked softly. Tyler nodded his head uncontrollably. "Yes Joshie please let me come oh god I need it so bad," Tyler cried and Josh took the cock ring off and pumped Tyler's cock and he was coming. Tyler came so hard he saw blinding white, his hips were bucked up off the bed, feeling Josh jerk him through his orgasm.

He felt Josh un-handcuff him from the bed and he took his blindfold off. "You did so good, kitten," Josh praised him and kissed his cheek while Tyler pulled the toy out of him. Josh climbed under the covers, all sweaty and opened the covers for Tyler to join him. Tyler sleepily got in, although he was dirtied in cum, and they fell asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/ @joshlerr


End file.
